LWF 2007 Results
These are the detailed results of LWF broadcasts in 2007. Note that LWF had been on hiatus since early 2005 and reopened on December 3, 2007. =December= Warzone - December 3 * Lock welcomed the crowd and fans back to LWF and was interrupted by Arelas. Lock announced a series of qualifying matches to determine the new LWF Champion. * BACKSTAGE: Grey Coppi interviewed CoolJ about his renewed marketing agreement with Gold Bond, but the interview was interrupted by Metalhead Matt Marauder. * Triple M pinned CoolJ with the Fallen Angel 450 Splash. * BACKSTAGE: Arelas and Alan Fernandez talked in the locker room. * Red Fusion won an over-the-top-rope Battle Royal involving Dark Angel, Diablo, Donovan Hastings, J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Sammie Rene, and Travis Pierce. After the match, Lone Wolf attacked Red Fusion with a steel chair. * Psiko pinned Red Fusion with an Enziguri. Red Fusion had already suffered a concussion from Lone Wolf's attack and the kick to the head knocked him out. * BACKSTAGE: Lock gave J.W. McCammon the choice of the gimmick for the Cross-Hemisphere Title Match at Renewal. * Alan Fernandez defeated Fear by Disqualification when Fear attacked Alan with the Mallet of Doom. * BACKSTAGE: Lock had a confrontation with Sammie Rene which ended with Rene slapping Lock. * Arelas pinned Lock with the Eternal Slam. After the match Psiko attacked Arelas and re-aligned himself with Lock. Warzone - December 10 * Red Fusion pinned Dark Angel with the After Shock. * Diablo pinned Lone Wolf with the Morning Star. * BACKSTAGE: J.W. McCammon told Grey Coppi that the Cross-Hemisphere Title Match at Renewal would be a Ladder Match. * CoolJ pinned Donovan Hastings with the Shader. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M yelled at Lone Wolf and Dark Angel in their locker room. * J.W. McCammon forced Baal to submit to the Lock-On. * Travis Pierce met Jake White backstage, and Baal attacked them both. * Arelas and Alan Fernandez were scheduled to have a match against Psiko and Triple M but it went to a No Contest. Lock brought Donovan Hastings to the ring and Hastings attacked Arelas and Fernandez. Fear appeared to come to the rescue but attacked Arelas as well. CoolJ came to the ring and ran them off, and the show ended with three factions appeared to have emerged. Warzone - December 17 * Travis Pierce pinned Jake White with The Truth Hurts. After the match, Baal attacked Pierce. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M played a video of Xecutioner praising him. * Lock defeaed J.W. McCammon by Disqualification when McCammon hit him with a ladder. * BACKSTAGE: CoolJ rallied his team for later in the night. * Arelas, Alan Fernandez, and Cold Fusion defeated The Lords of Pain and the Metal Militia when Fernandez pinned Hastings with Human Wreckage. After the match, Psiko and Triple M laid out Alan and Arelas, respectively. Renewal - December 23 * See 2007 Renewal Results Lockdown! - December 27 * Arelas came to the ring to celebrate his victory at Renewal. Lock came out and announced the process by which title contenders would be determined for the Massive Melee. * Travis Pierce pinned Colby Colt with The Truth Hurts. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M plays a video of Flame Demon praising him. * J.W. McCammon defeated Baal by Disqualification when Diablo attacked him with the Cross-Hemisphere Title belt. * Psiko pinned Ruff Rabbi with Poetic Justice after Rabbi was distracted by Iceman. * BACKSTAGE: Grey Coppi interviewed Alan Fernandez, who challenged Psiko for the following week. * The Metal Militia defeated Cold Fusion when Triple M pinned Red Fusion with an inside cradle after Donovan Hastings threw gold bond powder in Fusion's face. * Diablo pinned Jake White with the Morning Star to retain the Cross-Hemsiphere Title. After the match, the Unholy Hierarchy beat down White and J.W. McCammon made the save. Warzone - December 31 * J.W. McCammon pinned Donovan Hastings with the McCammon Driver. * BACKSTAGE: CoolJ declared himself the Gold Bond Champion and made Grey Coppi carry around the title for him, which was the old Technical Title with gold bond powder spilled on it. * The Unholy Hierarchy defeated The Metal Militia by Disqualification when J.W. McCammon attacked Diablo with a steel chair. * BACKSTAGE: Reckless Jack entered the arena and met Lock. * Colby Colt pinned JJ Massacre with an inside cradle. After the match, Massacre assaulted Colt with a steel chair until Travis Pierce made the save. * Psiko pinned Alan Fernandez with Psikotik, after Lock distracted Fernandez. * BACKSTAGE: Triple M played a video of Susumu Itarki praising him. * The Holy Dragons defeated Lock and Iceman when Arelas pinned Lock. Fear was originally scheduled to by Iceman's partner but got Lock to make him the Special Referee instead. Fear counted the fall for Arelas after refusing to count for Ruff Rabbi.